When I Was Your Men
by bibichanfulll
Summary: Sage und Kamui One Shot OTP


Ich drückte den Knopf für den dritten Stock und die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich. Das verspiegelte Innenleben des Fahrstuhls warf mir mein Spiegelbild zurück. Doch das was ich sehen konnte, war nicht ich. Ich hatte es nach zwei Stunden und drei aufmunternden Anrufen meiner Besten Freundin geschafft mich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, dass ich seit einer Woche nicht verlassen hatte.

Es tat weh in diesem Fahrstuhl zu stehen, der Fahrstuhl der mich sonst von der ersten Etage auf Wolke sieben befördert hatte.

Das klingeln der aufgehenden Fahrstuhltür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und trat heraus. Ich ging den kurzen Flur entlang und atmete drei Mal tief durch. Ein Filmabend hatte sie gesagt, ein gemütlicher Filmabend mit Freunden und er wäre unterwegs. Untewegs mit ihr...

Bei dem Gedanken rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose und der Knoten in meinem Hals machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite und drückte den Klingelknopf der Haustür-

Hinter der Tür hörte ich gelächter und nur wenige Sekunden später wurde sie aufgerissen. ,,Sage!", strahlte Ryoma, der feste Freund meiner Besten Freundin mich an. ,,Hey Ryoma!", begrüßte ich ihn und versuchte ein lächeln aufzusetzen. Vergebens oder zumindest ein ziemlich missratener Versuch. ,,Komm rein! Dann können wir Anfangen!", sagte er und ließ mich hinein. Aus dem angrenzenden Wohnzimmer hörte ich fröhliche Stimmen und ich sah auf meine Füße. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee herzukommen. Ich hörte schnelle Schritte auf mich zu kommen und sah auf. Momoko, meine Beste Freundin kam auf mich zu und schloss mich fest in den Arm. ,,Sage, ich freu mich,dass du hergekommen bist!", sagte sie und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer, doch irgendwas in ihrer Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer traten wurde ich von unseren Freunden begrüßt und als mein Blick zum Sofa fiel, zerbrach mein Herz in tausend kleine Teile. Dort saß er, lässig zurückgelehnt, der Kerl für den ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alles gegeben hätte wenn er mich drum gebeten hätte. Ich versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln und sagte mit erstickter Stimme:,,Ich bring die Drinks in die Küche!"

In der Küche verstaute ich den Sekt, den ich mitbringen sollte, im Kühlschrank und beschloss direkt wieder zu gehen. Als ich die Kühlschranktür schloss schreckte ich zusammen, da Momoko dahinter stand. ,,Shit Momo!", fluchte ich und durch den Schreck und den Kloß im Hals, bahnte sich eine Träne ihren weg auf meine Wange. ,,Sage... es tut mir Leid! Er hat sich geweigert auszugehen...obwohl er die ganze Zeit behauptet hat zu gehen!", beteuerte sie und klang dabei zutiefst ehrlich. ,,Schon gut! Ich mein er ist dein Bruder er wohnt hier!", winkte ich ab. ,,Ich werd einfach gehen sobald der Film angefangen hat!",ich wischte mir die Träne vom Gesicht. ,,Nein du bleibst!",sagte Momoko bestimmend. ,,Sage du versteckst dich seit drei Wochen! Das geht nicht mehr. Lass meinen idiotischen Bruder links liegen. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du weinst!", sagte sie und klang wütend. Um sie zu besänftigen lächelte ich gebrochen und versicherte ihr, dass ich bleiben würde.

Während des Films füllte ich mein Glas immer wieder mit Alkohol, wie normalerweise mit Wasser. Ich saß auf dem Sofa neben Momoko und Ryoma und somit seitlich zu ihm und dennoch konnte ich seine Blicke auf mir spüren. Die Blicke versetzten meinem Herz immer wieder einen Stich und nach der Hälfte des Filmes war die Sektflasche leer. ,,Ich geh kurz neuen holen!", nuschelte ich. ,,Hast du nicht genug getrunken?". Seine stimme ließ den Knoten in meinem Hals platzen. ,,Noch nicht genug... um den Schmerz zu betäuben!" Den letzten Teil flüsterte ich und verschwand schnell in der Küche.

Ich stellte die leere Flasche auf die Küchenzeile und stützte mich selbst auf dieser ab. Ich versuchte zu zu sammeln und mein zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

,,Sage!", ich erstarrte, straffte meine Schultern und drehte mich um. Ich warf Kamui einen kurzen, kalten Blick zu und ging zum Kühlschrank. Ich wollte sie gerade öffnen als Kamui hinter mich trat und sie mit seiner Hand zudrückte. ,,Du hast genug getrunken!", sagte er.

In diesem Moment wurde ich ruhig. So ruhig das es mir selbst angst machte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn mit verengten Augen an:,,Das hast du zu bestimmen?", schoss es heraus. ,,Ja das habe ich, weil du es offensichtlich nicht einschätzen kannst!",entgegnete er. ,,Du hast nicht das Recht dazu. Du hast nicht das recht mir zu sagen was ich tun oder lassen soll! Nicht du! Nicht mehr!"

Als diese Worte aus meinem Mund kamen sah ich Kamui direkt in die Augen und ich sah so etwas wie Schmerz über sein Gesicht huschen. Das musste gesessen haben und gerade war es mir egal wie sehr. ,,Du hast recht! Ich hab nicht das Recht dazu!", sagte er und ließ den Arm von der Kühlschranktür sinken. ,,Ich hab mein Recht, dich zu beschützen verspielt, weil ich egoistisch war!", fügte er hinzu. Ich sah ihn an und seine Augen trafen meine. ,,Was soll das Kamui?", fragte ich gerade heraus,, du hast ne Neue! Eine die dir all das geben kann was du brauchst! Werd glücklich damit und lass mich in ruhe!" Langsam löste ich mich vom Kühlschrank und wollte zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen doch Kamui setzte mir nach und hielt mich am Handgelenk:,, Sie ist aber nicht du! Ich kann nicht ohne dich Glücklich sein Sage! Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden!", er zog mich zu sich während er das sagte und nahm meine Hände in seine. Mein Körper war dem seinem ausgeliefert. ,,Du bist die, die mich glücklich macht. Mit jedem lachen,jedem Blick. Alles an dir macht mich glücklich und es war dumm von mir zu denken, dass es nicht so ist!",er sah mir dabei tief in die Augen und die Tränen bahnten sich in meinen ihren weg nach oben. ,,Es tut mir so leid Sage!", flüsterte Kamui und versuchte mich an sich zu drücken doch ich stemmte mich gegen ihn. Noch war ich nicht fertig. ,,Warum?", fragte ich unter Tränen,, Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?" Kamui fasste sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Weil ich Dumm bin! Weil ich unfähig bin zu erkennen dass du das bist was ich am meisten brauche! Ich hasse mich jeden Tag so sehr dafür, dass ich dich verlassen hab. Das war der größte und dümmste Fehler den ich machen konnte!", seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn über sich selbst. ,,Du hättest mit mir reden können! Mich anrufen!", schluchzte ich, denn seine Worte taten weh und erfüllten mich gleichzeitig mit Glück. ,,Wie hätte ich dich anrufen können. Ich verdiene eine Frau wie dich nicht länger!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. ,,Ich liebe dich Sage!", flüsterte er und nun standen auch ihm Tränen in den Augen. Bei den Worten sah ich auf und eine unbändige Wut stieg in mir auf,,Du bist wirklich ein riesiger Vollidiot!", schrie ich fast. ,,Du weißt das ich alles für dich tun würde! Und doch war es dir nicht genug! Meine Liebe war dir nicht genug! Und weißt du, mein größtes Problem ist, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann, weil ich die Liebe! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut!",meine Stimme brach und ging in ein schluchzten über. Kamui zog mich an sich und umschloss mich in einer Umarmung. Mein Gesicht verbarg ich in seinem Shirt und schluchzte vor mich hin. All der Schmerz der letzten Wochen verließ meinen Körper und langsam fing ich an mich zu beruhigen. Ich wollte diesen Mann! Für immer wollte ich in seinen Armen liegen und bei ihm sein! Nach langem löste sich Kamui von mir und küsste die Tränen vom Gesicht. ,,Du und ich! Wir gehören zusammen!", sagt er und küsste mich sanft. ,,Immer!", sagte ich und erwiderte den Kuss. ,,Immer!",wiederholte er bestimmend während seine Lippen auf meinen lagen


End file.
